The Famous GoodBye
by BlackRose108
Summary: Right before going to face thier destines Aang and Katara take care of some final words and plans for the greater good of their very relationship. KATAANG


**After I saw the newest season finale commercials I had this in my mind for about a day or so, I just decided "what the heck" and uploaded this. Hope ya like…….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

The Famous Good-bye

The stillness before battle and Katara gazed quietly at the sun. It was ripe, almost as big as the very lining of the earth before her, but yet all she could think about was the twelve year old about to go off to battle.

_Aang._

He was in front of her now, gazing at the same shining ripeness, but his face was crunched in a stiff expression that seemed like it would take a team or lion-turtles to loosen it.

Or the women he loved.

"Aang?" Katara said quietly. Her saying his name thoughtfully was always how these conversations started out, either that or quietly blushing. He turned to face her, his face instantly went soft from his tight expression and Katara couldn't help but feel special.

"This is it," Aang reminded her, looking sideways at his clenching fist.

"Once again," Katara joked laughing lightly but stopped when Aang didn't join her, he just stared at her, a long good stare that made her spine freeze and burn all at the same time.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone Aang, we'll still see each other after this, we can….." Aang put up his hand up to silence the ranting girl.

"You know I'm not immortal, Katara there _is_ a possibility that-" Now it was Katara's turn to silence.

"I don't want to hear it, Aang, someone has to believe in you" She placed a hand carefully on his cheek then bent down to kiss the other, leaving a crimson boy who looked all too serious compared to how he usually reacted to Katara kissing him.

"Katara," he finally said, taking her hands, he was still cherry but determined when he gazed up into the water benders eyes. Their looks were filled with both questions and the will to carry on even with a nearby importance and battle in the very essence of the air.

Katara didn't realized until she felt his cold lips on hers that Aang was kissing her, his arms snaked around her sides and back pushing her towards him more. Her eyes were heavily lidded and her face was red enough to match his when she felt his lips gently suck on hers, savoring every moment, taste, and sensation. His kiss was too perfect, Katara couldn't help but feel at ease 

in the boys arms. How could someone so thin, so small, make her feel this way? Make her feel so warm and safe and covered.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, or why she was so limp that the whole kiss she was just a like a ragdoll in his arms.

And when he let go, staring in her eyes, her first sight went to his lips, they looked moist and slightly pink and she was sure hers looked the same way.

"I love you Katara," he said suddenly, pecking her lightly for emphasis; Katara with the same dumb founded expression on her face. She knew the drill for this, he had done it so many times since he confessed to her on the beach that night. He would kiss her tell her that he loved her, and then walk away, not even waiting for any sort of response. Though she was not sure why every time she went along with it.

But she wouldn't let him just walk away with all these feelings flying around, not like last time. So when he turned on his heel to leave she caught his wrist her messy hair falling over her eyes and her blush still visible.

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing," she whispered rather loudly. "But I'll try anyway." She walked up and grabbed his other hand, leaving them in the exact same stance they were in when this whole conversation started.

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly thought the words sounded like they hurt her. Aang just sighed and dropped his head and when he looked up he seemed almost angry.

"No," he responded simply, the words obviously causing him the same kind of pain as Katara's words caused her.

"You're not changing my mind, Aang I'm coming with you, you're not doing this alone, it's the only way I can be sure you'll come…….."

"I thought you believed I already would come back or was that just some kind of lie?" he said his words dark now, looking up at her from the brim of his brow.

"It's nothing like that, it's just I-"

"Katara just stop!" he began panting clutching her hands so that she could pull back. "Stop acting like you have anything to do with this! This is my destiny not yours!"

"Then," Katara started as soon as his last words were uttered. "How come I feel like it's my destiny to protect you!" Aang froze at her words, he was truthfully stuck. Normally he'd have something well thought out and mind shockingly wise to say here but he had nothing. So he just kissed her again, hoping it would leave her in a daze long enough to retreat. But she pushed him away mid-kiss, a look of pure sadness on her face.

"Please don't leave me Aang!" She pleaded clasping her hands together; even while his hands were still locked with hers. "Please don't do this and then never return." She lifted his fingers to her lips and kissed them softly, letting her lips linger more than needed.

She was still blushing, though her face showed anything but embarrassment.

"Good-bye Aang," she whined, letting out the words with a heavy sob following. But he just placed his finger on her lips.

"This isn't good-bye," He noted. "It's a see you later, because I will……I promise" he kissed her forehead while Katara looked up at his tart lips that had made more contact with her in the mere minutes they were talking than they ever had. He then took eye contact with her, both of them almost in tears that when he finally turned away from her she cried. He stopped, clenching his fist again wishing only to comfort her, but he had bigger tasks at hand and Katara just wasn't on the list. But, oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and press her to his chest, making her feel better and cease her waterfall of tears.

But that's just how it has to be when you're the Avatar.

_And back in your arms I feel, when I saw your face, the one I thought I had lost._

_Your promise you kept, and your kiss still as sweet. _

_Oh, but I have to wait till I tell you that "I love you"_

**Ummmm, yeah, an iffy story but tell me what ya think.**


End file.
